Devil May Catch 'Em All
by Opinionated Asmodeus
Summary: So, we're apparently Pokémon now and we have no way home cuz I dropped Yamato. Verge isn't happy about that second part but I don't have Rebellion either.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe you dropped Yamato!" Vergil snaps, his tail lashing, and wings flaring open as he confronts Dante. "She was our only way back!"

"I'm well aware of that, Verge," Dante mumbles as he kicks at the ground and intently avoids Vergil's angry gaze by staring at said ground. "I wasn't expecting the portal to just suck us in like that."

Vergil gives a drawn-out sigh after a few seconds and curls his fingers under Dante's chin to make him raise his gaze toward his. "We will simply have to find a way back without Yamato or hope that father can use her to find us." He lets his touch linger, longing flickering through his eyes, then drops his hand back to his side.

"Ya think it'd be okay to explore a bit?" Dante doesn't sense any demons which is a miracle considering he doesn't have Rebellion with him. There's a bunch of wildlife around them, though all of it feels kinda weird. It doesn't feel like the wildlife back home but Dante can't quite put his finger on what is so different.

Vergil opens his mouth to respond and then stops, his eyes going wide as he looks past Dante and up, right as the hairs on the back of Dante's neck stand on end. Something incomprehensibly powerful has appeared directly behind him and he finds himself unable to move. Not out of fear, but because it feels as if something unseen is holding him in place. Whatever it is, it moves him, turning him around slowly until he's also looking at what looks like a huge goat. An alien goat.

"_What manner of creature are you that you can so easily enter my world? You are human, yet something more."_ The voice that comes from this oversized alien goat sounds within their heads as if things weren't strange enough already, and it—he?—lowers its head to sniff at Dante. _"Something that does not exist here."_

"We're half-demons," Vergil answers tentatively from behind Dante. "You are _not_ a demon but you are incredibly powerful. What are you?"

The hold that is on Dante vanishes as the alien goat raises its head and looks down at both them in silence for a moment. _"I am what is called a Pokémon and I am Arceus, the one who has created everything within this universe. I do not know what a __**demon**__ is but your nature, your existence is upsetting the balance here. I cannot allow the balance to be undone."_ The alien goat-Arceus, who sounds very much like a dude, raises a hoof and then slams it down onto the ground. White-gold sparks arch up from his hoof, faster than Dante can even process, and slams into him—through him—without any warning.

Once again he can't move, but this time it isn't because of some unseen force, and the white-gold sparks completely envelop him. It doesn't hurt, more like he's going numb all over at first, and then a feeling of warmth spreads through him. It's pleasant, like sharing a warm blanket with Vergil in front of the fireplace back at home.

"_It is done,"_ Arceus says after a moment, the white-gold sparks vanishing while the pleasant warmth remains. _"You may roam my worlds freely without bringing an upset to the balance."_ Dante takes a step back to stand beside Vergil as Arceus lowers his head again, looking between both of them. _"Go south on this road and after a few minutes, you will find Pallet Town. The Pokemon Professor Oak's lab should be the very first building that you come across. He can help you get started on your journey here if it is something that interests you."_

Just like that Arceus vanishes, not even giving them the chance to ask what he had done to them, and Dante turns to look at Vergil. He appears unchanged, even smells the same as before, but there is something different about his energy now. It's lacking that distinct demonic feel and is more like how Arceus' felt, if only at a much smaller scale. "So, that just happened. Wanna go find this Professor Oak guy?"

Vergil turns to Dante, face drawn into an unimpressed scowl, and stares for a very long and awkwardly silent minute. He manages to stay perfectly still, right up until he sighs and looks in the direction Arceus had suggested they go. "Sure, let's follow the advice of the insanely powerful creature that did who knows what to us on a whim. It couldn't possibly do us any harm."

"Oh c'mon, Verge, it's better than wandering around on our own." Dante starts off down the road knowing full well that Vergil will follow him, a smug grin on his lips. "And who knows, maybe we'll find our way back home that much faster."

"This had better not be a fool's errand, Dante," Vergil growls out, his tail giving an audible snap as he falls in step behind Dante.

"Will ya kick my ass if it is?" Dante asks with a glance at him from over his shoulder and gives a casual flick of his own tail. "Cuz last I checked I'm up by one."

"I am well aware of the score, brother dear, and that we are due for our next match in two days. Do not even think that our current situation is a reason to postpone." Vergil gives Dante an incredibly pointed look, as though it was something he had been considering when it is the furthest thing from the truth.

"You know damn well that I look forward to our fights, Verge." It's one of the few ways Dante can be close to Vergil without the damn ward activating on them and he wants every bit of contact he can get. Dante knows it's the same for Vergil, that visceral want clawing through him as it does for Dante. He can feel the weight of it in Vergil's gaze on him. "Six more years," Dante laments, the tip of his tail giving an irritated flick.

"They will pass by quickly enough, Dante." There it is, that breathy, lust-filled utterance of Dante's name from Vergil's lips that would have him jumping his brother where he stands were it not for the fucking ward. Dante swears he does it on purpose if only to see him get all flustered. Well, not this time.

"That must be Pallet Town." It's a poor distraction if I'm going to be completely honest, but one with actual bearing. Several buildings have come into view, a total of five if Dante's gonna get precise, as the path opens up. Four houses and what can only be this Professor Oak guy's lab up on the hill.

Vergil gives a soft, short noise acknowledgment, choosing not to call Dante out on his attempted distraction as he moves past him and starts for the laboratory on the hill. Dante follows after him with a grin, his tail giving a wave, and lets his gaze drift up to the midday sky. There are a few birds floating along high up on the thermals, more of those Pokémon things from what he can sense, and he can even sense some in the grass surrounding them. They're all weak, at least in comparison to Arceus, who is supposed to be some sort of god here if what he said is true.

"So what're we gonna tell this Oak?" Dante folds his arms behind his head, gaze dropping down to Vergil as they reach the foot of the hill. Vergil pauses and looks at him, a faint frown turning down the corners of his mouth. "We could tell him the truth, ya know, since the alien goat told us to come to him."

Vergil doesn't get a chance to respond because an old guy comes jogging down the path from the lab and stops short when he sees them. Vergil's hands twitch, seeking out a sword that isn't there, as the old guy gives them a rather interesting look, more to the point, the demonic features that are natural for them. "Oh my… Are you two Pokémon?"

"Uh, I don't know about that, unless that's what the alien goat Pokémon thing did to us with the sparkly stuff." Vergil gives Dante a nonplussed look at his _stellar_ explanation followed by a shake of his head.

"Arceus—his name was Arceus—he was insanely powerful, enough so that I'm willing to believe that he created this universe as he had claimed, and he told us to seek out a Professor Oak after using his power on us to _change_ us." The next look Vergil gives Dante is somewhat scathing as if to say that he should get the all-powerful Pokémon's name right since they don't know all that he's capable of.

"Well, I'm Professor Samuel Oak, and if what you say is true…" The Professor trails off, his expression serious for all of a few seconds and then he breaks out into a wide grin. Are his eyes sparkling? "I wish I could have been there! It would have done wonders for my research into Pokémon to get even the tiniest of readings on this Arceus!" Yeah, his eyes are definitely sparkling. Weird. "Could you describe Arceus to me?"

"I could draw him if I had some paper and a pencil," Dante admits cautiously and he swears the Professor's eyes start sparkling even more. He's kinda freaked out by it.

"I have some up in the lab! If you wouldn't-oh, how rude of me! I haven't even asked for your names!" The Professor's excitement turns to embarrassment and he rubs at the back of his neck with an awkward smile. "I tend to get a bit carried away when a new Pokémon discovery is made."

"It's fine," Vergil says with a slight wave of his hand, seeming to be unaffected by Professor Oak's enthusiasm. "I'm Vergil and that's Dante."

"You are…twins?" Professor Oak asks uncertainly, looking at each of them in turn with a bit more scrutiny than before. More precisely the differences in their wings and tails.

"Yep," Dante answers with a grin, his tail giving a wave. "Identical." Well, maybe not anymore since Vergil has four wings versus his two and then there's the fact that Vergil's scales are sapphire compared to Dante's ruby ones. It made their mother ecstatic over the fact that she could finally tell them apart if they ever ended up wearing the same clothes.

"We _were_ identical," Vergil corrects with an exasperated sigh. "And we've just turned ten." After a second of giving their age, he frowns while the Professor lights up again.

"That is certainly fortuitous! You can both apply for Pokémon Trainer Licenses! The training session to qualify for the exam is-oh goodness, I'm running late for the training session!" Professor Oak checks his watch with a panicked expression then looks down the road further into Pallet Town. "If you'd like to apply for Trainer Licenses then you can join today's training session."

Dante gives Vergil a look, his brother still frowning but more thoughtfully now. "Sure. We don't have anything better to do." At least not for however long they're stuck here.

* * *

The training session is a half-day long thing spent with five other ten-year-olds, all of whom had seemed more interested in staring at Dante and Vergil than they had in listening to the Professor. Well, if they can't pass the exam that had been given to them at the end of the session then that is their fault. It was easy, but then Dante and Vergil have an unfair advantage due to their rigorous upbringing for the past three years.

"Ya think Arceus turned us into Pokémon?" Vergil looks up from the book he's reading, something on the different types of known Pokémon, and arches a brow. "We don't look any different but, well, your energy is different now."

"As is yours, Dante. It's not just the energy though, there's something else. It feels like I have electricity running through my blood." Vergil has always smelled like a storm, especially right after a lightning strike, but now the scent of ozone rolls off of him even stronger than before.

Dante bites into his lower lip, rolling around the thought of asking Vergil for a small taste of his blood before outright abandoning it. The answer will be no, if only because their blood is an aphrodisiac for them and will make the warding kick in. So instead he concentrates on that feeling of warmth and finds it sluggishly moving through him. As soon as he focuses on it the warmth increases, building up to a raging inferno in the blink of an eye.

Vergil gives a sharp little inhale that draws Dante's attention back to him and he's giving him a wide-eyed stare. "Dante, you're on fire."


	2. Chapter 2

A cocksure smirk graces Dante's lips and he leans towards Vergil, completely oblivious to the transparent flames that have enveloped him. "Is that your way of saying I'm hot?"

Vergil resists the urge to sigh because surely Dante cannot be that obtuse. "Yes, you're hot, and you're still on fire. Literally on fire." Vergil keeps his tone as flat as possible, letting none of his irritation bleed through, and levels an equally flat stare at his brother. Dante's smirk shifts, becoming a victorious grin that lets Vergil know that he's been had. Dante can be such a child despite having the mind of a forty-six year old.

"So you're an electric type and I'm a fire type." The flames go out just like that, Dante looking quite smug as he straightens up. "It fits." It does but there seems to be something weighing on his mind, and it's evident just behind the smile he gives Vergil.

"What's wrong?" Dante grimaces at Vergil's question, obviously having not expected for him to pry, then looks away with a frown. "Dante?"

"It's nothing." Vergil arches a brow at the clear evasion, not expecting such a sudden withdrawal from his twin who has been so open with him for the past three years.

"Don't retreat from me, Dante." For a minute Dante says nothing, does nothing, and then he's on Vergil lap, head tucked under his chin as he gives a whimper. Vergil can't comfort him how he wants to, how his instincts demand him to, so he is left with simply holding Dante. "Talk to me, beloved."

"It's dumb," Dante whispers with a slight shake of his head.

"What do you need of me? Ask and it is yours, Dante, so long as it is in my power to give it to you." Dante gives a slight tremble, face nuzzling into the curve of Vergil's neck with a soft, needful cry that pulls at his instincts. Vergil is almost certain that he can guess at what it is that Dante wants and Vergil is not so unreasonable as to deny him such a simple thing. Yes, he knows what it does to them. Yes, he knows that the damnable warding will likely kick in if either of them gets carried away. "Take my blood, beloved."

Dante stiffens at the offer, scent ladened with uncertainty, then draws back to look at Vergil. "I can't." It comes out as a soft whine, his tail drooping.

"Yes, you can," Vergil states firmly then brings up his arm and offers Dante his wrist. Dante still hesitates, gaze lingering on his wrist, another whine bubbling up in his throat. Knowing that he won't take it on his own, Vergil scores himself in one quick slash of his claws then presses his bleeding wrist to Dante's mouth.

Dante's resistance immediately vanishes, hands closing tightly on Vergil's arm as he seals his mouth over the already healing wound. There's a slight pinch as he bites down, an airy moan in his throat, followed by a distinct pull as he feeds on Vergil's blood. His moan quickly becomes a heady purr while his tail perks up and wags happily. For several minutes he is locked to his wrist, which is surprising given that he should have reacted to the aphrodisiac nature of their blood within a matter of seconds. That he hasn't…

"Ew, gross," a distinctly annoying and childlike voice says from their right. The _interruption_ is enough to get Dante to stop, a scowl on his blood-stained lips as he twists around to glare at one of the children from the training session.

"A human like you wouldn't understand," Dante grits out, the scales on his tail bristling much like the fur on a cat or dog would. "Or did you miss the fact that we're _Pokémon_?"

"Everyone knows that Pokémon can't speak human," the kid spits out haughtily, going so far as to look down his nose at them.

"Actually, Gary, there are Pokémon we've never seen, such as the mythical Pokémon, whose capabilities are unknown to us. Arceus is one such Pokémon," Professor Oak says as he enters the laboratory, carrying a stack of Dante's highly accurate sketches on said mythical Pokémon. "These are incredibly detailed, young man, and all of the other Pokémon Professors across the world were very excited to get a glimpse of Arceus, even if it's from a piece of paper."

"It was kinda hard to convey just how big he is," Dante says as he shifts his attention to the Professor. His tail swishes slightly, the scales of it going flat, then drops down to twine around Vergil's tail. He absently licks at his lips, cleaning the smears of blood away while only missing a couple of drops that have trailed down to his chin.

Vergil catches himself leaning in to lick them away, which would certainly have set off their mother's warding, and instead swipes the rivulets of blood away with his thumb. "Several stories tall at the very least," Vergil supplies then casually licks the blood off of his thumb.

Professor Oak gives the both of them a scrutinizing look, as if he is taking mental notes on them, then carries the sketches over to his desk. "The Pokédex should be able get an accurate read on any Pokémon's size and weight. It just needs a few more adjustments and then it should be ready by the time everyone is ready to receive their first Pokémon."

"If _they're_ Pokémon then why are they even trying to get Trainer Licenses?" Gary gives them a scathing look, one that the Professor just misses, and folds his arms over his chest.

"The only requirements to earning a Trainer License is to take the training session and to pass the exam. There's nothing saying that a Pokémon can't become a Trainer." Professor Oak directs a scowl to Gary, looking a bit more put out by the boy's behavior than he probably should. "And if you're here for help on the examination because you're my grandson then I will disqualify you for this year. You have to pass on your own merit, just like everyone else."

Gary scowls in their direction again then petulantly stomps his way out of the laboratory, at which Dante gives a snort. "_Mother_ wouldn't let us get away with something like that." He finally twists back around to face Vergil fully, a missed rivulet of blood on the other side of his chin that has unfortunately dried.

"No, she wouldn't," Vergil agrees then lick the pad of his thumb and wipe off the dried blood on his brother's chin. Dante crinkles his nose at him in response, his tail attempting to lash while still wrapped around Vergil's own. "You made a mess, beloved," Vergil whispers softly, only for him to hear. "Did you enjoy your meal?"

"Yes," Dante breathes out then leans in and nuzzles his cheek to Vergil's with a purr. It seems like he still hasn't realized that his blood hasn't affected him like it usually does, which is a curious thing indeed, but so long as he is happy then Vergil is content to let things be. "Will you hunt for me?"

"Don't I always?" Vergil has been the sole provider of Dante's food since the very first time he had gone out and slain a boar for him, starting off a prolonged courtship between them. It had very nearly ended in disaster, though not because of his brother. Their mother had almost derailed it with her knee jerk reaction to panic, more so because Vergil had brought a dead animal into the house to feed it to Dante than because of the fact that Vergil wished to court him properly. "Would you like to join me?"

"You already know I will, Verge." Dante rubs his cheek against Vergil's again, giving a much deeper purr as he does so, then touches their noses together. "I love watching you hunt."

* * *

Dante crouches low beside Vergil, wings folded at his sides and his tail perfectly still, his gaze tracking one of the birds, a Pidgey, in the grass ahead of them. As much as Dante enjoys watching Vergil hunt, he knows that there is nothing better than sharing a kill with him. It makes the taste, as Dante had once put it, infinitely better. Vergil can certainly agree with that notion but he also think back to the very first kill they had shared in their prior life, that foolish human seeking the power of their father.

"You're thinking too loud," Dante murmurs softly, not even glancing his way. "You'll scare off the prey." And then he stalks forward, low to the ground, without making even the slightest sound. An apex predator, as beautiful as he is deadly.

Vergil sits back and watches Dante effortlessly close the distance between himself and his chosen prey, admiring his skill which has come to match Vergil's own. It is rare for him to take the initiative in their joint hunts as he usually prefers to follow Vergil's lead, so this is a moment to be savored. He strikes quickly, efficiently and viciously, pinning the bird Pokémon down to sink his fangs into the back of its neck and sever the spinal column. Within seconds the Pidgey is dead and he saunters back to Vergil with his kill in his mouth.

"You were perfect," Vergil praises as Dante sets his prize down before him then starts to preen. He's half-watching Vergil and half-focused on grooming the scales of his wings despite them not needing it. "Give me a moment and I will have something for you, beloved." Dante pauses only long enough to chirp at Vergil, his tail giving a slow, lazy flick, then turns his full attention to his wings.

Vergil scans the grassy field around them for something that will be more filling, sighting only the rodents (Rattata) and more Pidgey on his first couple of passes. After a moment a larger bird Pokémon, similar in appearance to a Pidgey, rises up in the grass off to their right. Vergil lowers himself closer to the ground as he starts stalking towards the Pokémon, taking care not to make any noise.

The bird is more alert than a Pidgey, making him take his time as he circles around to its back. He goes completely still, pressed low to the ground, when it turns its head and looks at its surroundings. A minute goes by before it seems satisfied and turns to peck at something on the ground, giving him the perfect opportunity to strike. It gives a squawk as he lands on its back then tries to throw him off as he bites down into its neck.

Vergil clamps his teeth down around the spinal column and holds, giving a growl as he's nearly dislodged by the bird opening its wings. It struggles for several minutes, sending out weakening gusts with each flap of its wings as its life slips away. He rather it not suffer, not if it can be helped, but this bird is far stronger than a Pidgey. It is also larger, requiring him to pick it up and carry it over to where Dante is waiting for him.

Dante barely waits for Vergil to lay his kill at his feet before pouncing on him, knocking him onto his back while he chirps his approval. He quickly slots his head under Vergil's chin, continuing to chirp as he nuzzles his throat in a show of affection. When he does pull away, after a few minutes, it is with a sly nip to Vergil's neck and shining crimson irises. A satisfied smiles curls Dante's lips as he regards Vergil, his head canting to one side near imperceptibly, and then he turns his attention to his meal.

It's not the first time he's nipped Vergil in such a fashion, so he knows what it means and he knows that Vergil—that they cannot act on it. Not yet. Not for six more years. Still, it is pleasing to have this affirmation and Vergil feels a softer smile tug the corners of his mouth upwards as he sit up to watch Dante expertly slice off swaths of feathers with his claws.


	3. It's So Simple When It's Us

I give a jaw-cracking yawn then snuggle further into my brother's hold and press my nose to the hollow of his throat as I inhale deeply. He gives a soft purr and rubs his jaw along the top of my head, still mostly asleep, while his wing tightens around me. I let myself bask in his scent, memorizing the subtle changes in it from our becoming Pokémon, before I lift my head enough to study his face.

A lot has changed in the past three years, most important is that my brother actually seems at peace in his sleep. Gone is the blank expression befitting a puppet, replaced by a curl of his lips that is nearly imperceptible. He had told me once that whenever he dreamed it was of an empty black void that stole all of his senses. From the look of it he no longer dreams of that sense stealing darkness, something that I am glad about…yet I can't help but to worry that the dream might return.

"Stop looking at me like that, Dante," he murmurs, his eyes still closed. There's no other sign of his waking, just that sleepily given command. In fact he seems to drop back into sleep, his breathing evening out while his wing loosens around me.

I tuck my head back under his chin and close my eyes, savoring his scent once more. It would be all too easy to go back to sleep myself, to spend the entire day like this—an opportunity we rarely get at home. It is even rarer that he sleeps in, the instances few and far in between, so I am fully content to stay like this.

The new world we are in, however, does not seem intent on letting this peaceful moment last any longer. Footsteps echo within the laboratory, which Professor Oak has let us stay in while further accommodations are being made for us, and then the overhead light flickers on. Vergil starts to stir as the Professor enters the main part of the lab, engrossed in the papers he has in his hand.

My brother easily shifts us so that I am laying completely on top of him then brings another of his wings up, twin to the one already around me, and fully encases me with it. I give a soft coo at the highly possessive gesture and tighten my tail around his while he reciprocates with a purr as he rubs his jaw along the top of my head again. "Good morning, beloved," he whispers after a moment, his arms loose around me.

"Mmm…" I keep my head tucked under his chin and crack open my eyes, my wings twitching slightly with the urge to mould against the inside of Vergil's. "Mornin' to you too," I coo, nuzzling against his throat.

"Did you sleep well?" He keeps his voice low, mindful of Professor Oak's presence and the fact that he is preoccupied. His tail quivers against mine, the tip of it twitching, then tightens around my tail in return.

"Yes," I whisper and bury my nose in the hollow of his throat once more. "And you?"

"I-" The lights flicker as he starts to answer and Vergil pauses while I lift my head with a frown. He can sense it too, a weak creature nearby that seems to be gaining strength as it seems to sap the power from the lab itself.

"Huh? That's odd," Professor Oak comments, looking up from his papers to the dimming lights.

"It's a Pokémon." My statement has the professor glancing in our direction and for a second it seems like he's studying us again as he takes in our position.

"Interesting… I would like to test your ability to sense other Pokémon after I take care of this one that seems to be affecting the lab's power, if that is all right with both of you." Professor Oak sets down his stack of papers on the desk by his computer then wanders over to a shelf that contains a plethora of Poké Balls. He picks a few off of the shelf, seemingly at random, then gives us another look. "Would you like some first hand experience with a wild Pokémon?"

"Isn't that against the rules or somethin'?" I ask with a glance down at my brother."And we do have a little already, if hunting them for dinner counts."

"No, not at all, and the purpose of this exercise will be to catch whatever Pokémon is causing this trouble and to get it ready for a Trainer." Professor Oak doesn't even seem to be bothered by the fact that we had caught and killed a couple of Pokémon for our meal last night. Maybe it's to be expected. Maybe he isn't bothered by it because of our circumstance. Maybe it's something he'll add to the notes I know he's taking on us. "So what will it be?"

"We would like to watch," Vergil answers without any hesitation and gives me a slight squeeze before letting go of me, his wings unfurling so that we can both get up.

"Yeah, okay." I grudgingly move from my comfortable spot on top of my brother, untangling my tail from his, and stand. My wings stretch out as I move away from the cot, one of two the Professor had lent us, and I give my brother a sullen glare over my shoulder.

"Right then, I would assume that this is an Electric Type given the drain on the power but the only Pokémon that I know of that live close enough are Pikachu and they usually don't wander far from Viridian Forest." Professor Oak gives us a moment to get ready, not that we really need it, then leads the way out of the lab.

A Pikachu, as it indeed is one, turns out to be a mouse-like creature that is a little over a foot tall with yellow fur and streaks of brown on its back, a lightning bolt-shaped tail and red circular cheeks. This particular one had chewed through some of the wiring at the back of the laboratory and is _eating_ the electricity. Well, not actually eating it but absorbing it to recharge.

Professor Oak doesn't hesitate at all to throw a Poké Ball at the Pikachu, the Electric Type vanishing into the object in a small flash of light. "Typically you want to weaken a Pokémon through a battle before attempting to catch it," he explains as the Poké Ball lands on the ground, the button on it flashing yellow while it wobbles for a few seconds. The color of the button solidifies, turning green, then fades while the Poké Ball goes completely still. "But that is how you capture a Pokémon."

"So…because we're Pokémon does that mean that we can be caught too?" I ask as Professor Oak picks up the Poké Ball and briefly examines it.

"I was hoping to address this once the both of you receive your Trainer Licenses, as I am certain that you will pass your exams today, but yes, it is completely possible for both of you to be _caught_. The only way to prevent that is to let yourselves be caught by _each other_ once you have your Trainer Licenses." The Professor pockets the Poké Ball after shrinking it and leads the way back into the lab. When we get back inside he heads over to his desk and starts punching a sequence of keys on the keyboard to his computer.

"Huh." Well, it is a solution to keep other Trainers from catching us. "I wonder what it's like inside of a Poké Ball."

"You could ask the Pikachu we just caught," Professor Oak suggests with a quick glance towards us over his shoulder and he fishes the Poké Ball out of his pocket. He holds it out for one of us to take, which Vergil does since he's closer, then turns his attention back to his computer screen as it lights up. "Just make sure it doesn't try to run away or chew on any other wires."

"Sure thing, Professor Oak." I trail after my brother as he carries the Poké Ball over to where we had slept then tosses it down onto the unused cot. The Pikachu reappears in a flash of light while the Poké Ball arcs back up and returns to Vergil's hand. "_That_ is awesome."

"Not awesome at all! How dare you _humans_ capture me!" Pikachu, a male by the sound of it, spits out angrily while electricity sparks from his cheeks.

"Well, we're not the ones that threw the Poké Ball at you and we're not fully human," I retort, half-expecting to be shocked by this angry yellow rodent only for him to blink a few times and then he stares at both of us.

"You can understand me…" Pikachu states slowly, still staring at us.

"Because we're Pokémon ourselves," Vergil says flatly while his tail gives a slight twitch.

"Half," I correct with a wide grin. "We're half-Pokémon."

"Shut up. That's not possible," Pikachu argues, sounding less angry and more confused.

"It's possible if Arceus is the one who made us Pokémon," I counter, at which Pikachu decides it is an appropriate time to faint.

"That could have gone better," Vergil sighs out then experimentally tosses the Poké Ball at the unconscious Pikachu. "Looks like you'll have to get your answer later," he adds as Pikachu vanishes back inside of his Poké Ball.


End file.
